


Return of the Sharks

by Srash



Series: Andromeda [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galra Empire, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Three months have passed since Commander Prorok conquered the Sharks for the glory of the Galra Empire. Now it was time to make the most out of his trophy.





	1. Varikkan Four

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I couldn't think of something "wow" like for the summary so I kinda took a moment to come up with something that sounds inviting. Not really my best subject. Same goes for the title by the way. 
> 
> Anyways, here we are with the second part of the story with Srash and Prorok which, as I stated it at the first part, then made some major changes later in the third part since I lost the mood for those two becoming a couple. Fun fact: I indeed wrote that topic as it was planned to be third and fourth part but after their sexy times I had this "and what now?" moment where ideas were not really coming up so I had to change the course completely. Means that the next part what will be posted by the end of November is completely different from what I had planned at first.  
> And here I also gotta mention that my "BIG" project of which I spoke the last time did not work as well as I thought it would, the first two chapters couldn't work out at all so I ditched the entire thing and came up with something else instead what will be shorter, around six chapters and focus more on the major characters instead of going for an "epic story which will surely blow everyone's mind" - yeah that didn't work. During this process I kinda felt like trying to write something close to the first season of Star Trek Discovery which isn't that bad but I am not the best when it comes to action as well tension and dark themes and stuff like that so I had think about that closely. Now it's closer to The Orville for example which currently serves as opposite to Discovery as far as I can tell. 
> 
> So much for my current state of writing. Of course are the Galra a major plot element in this story but Voltron for example isn't because first, this story happens about ten years before Voltron returns and second, I kinda wanna dive more into the Galra-perspective as well as develop the Sharks and all this other stuff I think about, cross out what doesn't work and see where things are going. 
> 
> Okay, now I think that I rambled enough.

Somewhere close to the outer rim of the Varikkan-System, a purple-shimmering portal opened passed by the Ronin, a warship of the Imperial High-class. Right after the ship came to halt, a single fighter flew out of the main hangar followed by another four fighters going in formation behind the first on route to the fourth planet.

A fleet of ten Galra-cruisers orbited the planet. They let the squadron pass by since they were awaited.

“Inform Commander Prorok, tell him that his guest is about to land.” the commander from one of the ships messaged those from flight control.

 

Varikkan Four was a tropical world with long periods of rain and a rainforest covering nearly sixty percent of the planet. This from the Galra Empire conquered planet had an outpost build in the forest whose grey, violet and red color scheme made it easy to tell where it was.

Within another shower of rain, the five fighters landed on a platform right in front of the station.

Captain Srash opened the hatch of his cockpit in which immediately the rain fell straight in forcing him to climb out as quickly as possible. Same situation was for his escort, the four shark-pilots joining their captain at his fighter.

The fresh and humid air was new to them as they inhaled it. One of the pilots said that it tasted odd.

Srash ran through his wet hair laughing about it and meant: “That was fun, right?”

“Aye Captain, it really did.” a pilot answered whilst they all stood there drenched with water only two to three minutes after the landing.

 

In the background a door opened which has been passed from a tall, stocky build Galra with mauve-purple colored fur and yellow eyes. He was escorted by two Sentrys who stopped on half-way while Commander Prorok approached Captain Srash greeting him with “Vrepit Sa.”

“Welcome to Varikkan Four, Captain.”

Prorok guided his guests without further words into the station.

 

 

Three months ago the Shark Commonwealth has been annexed by the Galra Empire right after their discovery by Commander Prorok. As part of this annexation the Sharks challenged the Galra to a combat in space demonstrating the strength of their five warships which however lost against the Galra.

 

 

“Your travel was without trouble I guess?” Prorok enquired at Srash whose black pilot uniform was soggy from the rain.

“It was. My first flight with Slipstream was really exciting.” Srash informed his host satisfied who furrowed the eyebrows when mentioning the propulsion system of the Sharks. “And the flight in the fighter was also enjoyable.”

Inside the outpost the Sharks were greeted by the familiar galran interior design with purple lightning and the combination of black and grey on the walls and floor. For Srash it was….acceptable as for the pilots, they tried to hide their dislike for this design.

Water ran down on their suits forming puddles around their feet what Commander Prorok noticed yet not further concerned him.

 

Srash wrings his ponytail before Prorok asked him to follow him.

“I assume your ship is on the verge of this system?” Prorok asked what Srash confirmed in regard to the agreement between Sharks and Galra.

Said agreement prohibit the Sharks to enter a Galra-controlled system with their ships except it was allowed by Prorok. Further on, Shark-Captains were not allowed to set foot on a Galra Empire planet with their “Ship Avatars”, the embodiments of the artificial intelligences of their ships.

Both conditions secured Commander Prorok domination against the Sharks since he was not eager to see what happens when one of these avatars was used as leverage or direct a planetary assault; even with their outdated weapons these warships of the Imperial High-class surely were capable of depopulating a planet without difficulty.

 

On a crossing the Commander split the pilots from their captain by ordering a Sentry to lead them to the mess hall.

“Don’t worry.” Srash reassured his escort. “Nothing will happen to me.”

The four pilots seemed uncertain of this but then they saluted their captain and followed the Sentry. Again Prorok had an eye on this moment, how the four Sharks wouldn’t let their captain alone with him but then accepted the unspoken order.

 

Now it was only Prorok and Srash who walked down the corridor to the command center of the base.

“How’s the status of your fleet, Captain?” Prorok asked to break the silence and wet sound Srash’s boots made on the floor.

“Repairs of the Mako are still in progress, same goes for the Hammerhead. My ships also requires maintenance after out little fight but-“ Srash looked over to the equally tall Prorok. “But we lack the necessary resources especially Tyrakium that we require for the upkeep and construction of our ships.”

A complaint what also sounds like a plead if heard closer. Nevertheless, Prorok quickly learned that Sharks were too proud to say something like this out loud.

Prorok pushed this aside and thought more about what Srash said. Of their five warships were three or at least two not operational and provisional repaired warships were useless in the eyes of the Galra. Said condition was not in favor of Prorok’s plans he had for the Sharks.

“It shouldn’t be complicated for you to acquire this Tyrakium I guess?”

Srash satisfied the curiosity of the Galra by giving him the names of two mines of which one according to archives of the Sharks was in this system.

“According to our records, those mines were full of Tyrakium, enough to build an _entire_ fleet of Imperial High-class ships.”

 

An entire fleet? By hearing this Prorok’s ears were on point both in a positive way but also in a negative way. When the Sharks had a fleet of those imposing warships and also were on cutting edge technology with these artificial intelligences, weaponry, shields and tactics, surely they would be a considerable force. In fact never a thread to the almighty Galra Empire yet still, Commander Prorok found that it was wiser to hold the Sharks on a short leash, _his_ leash.


	2. Purple wine and three stars for dinner

In the commander’s office which had the same style as the rest of the base, Srash couldn’t take his eyes from the onyx made bust of Emperor Zarkon whose eyes were made out of violet emeralds. It filled him with awe looking into the face of the man who conquered most of the known universe.

 

In the background of this observation did Prorok pull a bottle of wine out of a shelf, got two glasses out of the vitrine below and poured about three fingers wine into them.

“Wine?” Prorok offered to Srash who took one glass out of his hand while he kept the other one. They chinked glasses followed by a sip with different reactions: Prorok with gusto while Srash tried to conceal the rather grossed expression on his face.

This bitter taste on the tongue was not to his liking, reminded him of fermented Altafair which already tasted hideous. Also the following swigs didn’t make the wine any more tasteful, maybe bearable.

Satisfaction came apparent on Prorok’s face while he watched Captain Srash testing the wine. A fine revenge for that experience with that dreadful drink Ya’tel what Srash served on the first visit of the Shark-city Aurora on the planet Nanaue.

 

 

Outside the Galra-base the tropical rain kept drowning it in this unending shower which at the same time turned into fog rising up. Truly an impressive spectacle of nature.

 

One more swig of wine has been approved by Prorok to himself before asking Srash to sit down on the chair in front of the commander’s massive desk made manufactured out of black quartz while Prorok sat on his side of the table.

Srash’s uniform was still soaked from the rain as well as his hairs and eyes beaming lightly out of his green-grey face.

Prorok tapped on a display installed into the desk calling up a projection of the Andromeda-Galaxy, a beautiful spiral galaxy with countless stars circling in the air, enlarged until the from the Galra Empire designated sector Gamma-9 was seen.

Nine systems of which six were already under control of the Empire and only three were left open to explore and conquer. Although he wasn’t expecting resistance, Prorok wanted to be ensured by Srash of this making the best out of his knowledge.

 

Srash saw at the map all in purple with just three points in blue of which he touched one.

“The Ondo-system. Nothing more than three gas giants with a dozens of dead moons who’re surrounding a dying star.” he recited from the archives as he tipped on another point.

“Venur. The Venura were part of our working class back then, mainly mining operations given their physical durability. They were a non-space-traveling civilization when they were integrated to the Commonwealth.”

Integrated. When he heard that word, Prorok rose one of his thick purple eyebrows directed at Srash who returned the gaze without saying a word. It was likely that these _Venura_ were conquered and set as workers by the Sharks during the prime of their so called Commonwealth more than seven hundred years ago. Interesting.

Finally, only one system was left in sector Gamma-9. “Drakar. Six planets of which two are inhabited. It’s been designated as uninteresting when it was discovered and scouted.”

“For what reason?” Prorok asked right as the information was given.

“Because the people on both Drakar Three as well as on Draka Four just discovered the fire. Cavemen shouldn’t play with laser rifles.” Srash gave as answer after he took a swing of wine for his dried throat, again with that disgusted face.

 

Seven hundred years old knowledge might be outdated, yet Prorok valued the information Srash gave him showing how far the Sharks came during their time and probably even further.

“More wine?” Prorok asked teasing Srash who refused because he was still struggling with his first glass.


	3. Commonwealth

It took five hours for the rain to stop. Air outside the base was humid and foggy. Srash was fond of this especially since it was the first time he met this weather.

On Nanaue, it was always mildly warm with that cool breeze filled with sea air. Rainy weather like on Varikkan was unknown.

He tasted the weather on his tongue while his soaking wet hair stick on his neck and face. Srash could barely see further than to his stretched out hand. Deep inhale filling his lungs with a new type of air of a planet he only knew from archives. It put a smile on his face.

 

“Captain Srash.” Commander Prorok spoke to the Shark after he came to the outside platform and compared to Srash not really keen of being any longer in this ambiance than necessary. “Would you be so kind and come back in?”

Almost as if he’s talking with a child, that’s how Commander Prorok saw himself as he talked with Srash who thread through his long black hairs with his hand. Srash laughed and agreed. But before he had to get something out of his fighter, something he called _urgently required_.

 

Prorok wouldn’t call the bottle Ya’tel in Srash’s hand as urgently required yet that was not of the Shark’s concern. But there was another thing in the hand of Srash calling for Prorok’s attention, it was similar to a bracelet.

He watched how Srash put the bracelet on bringing it to his mouth and then said “Uniform”.

Suddenly the armlet flashed in a blue light and whilst Captain Srash walked aside Commander Prorok down the hallway his pilot uniform transformed. Fabric and design changed the water soaking it was literally pressed out as Srash finally wore his captain’s uniform, black jacket with a red cross stripe along the button border and a silver kite-shaped insignia at the collar including pants and boots.

“An…remarkable accessory.” Prorok said about the bracelet now on Srash’s left wrist.

Srash returned it with a smile and showing the bracelet to Prorok with a lifted hand. “Thanks. In this little thingies you can save up to three different sets of clothing.” he explained and drank out of his brought along bottle.

 

Indeed the Sharks had some technology the Galra Empire had not or at least not on a comparable level like those artificial intelligences for example. To which came those Avatars, androids according to their _own_ description were embodiments of their corresponding AI.

Their propulsion system, the Slipstream had also awoken Prorok’s curiosity but unfortunately he was unable to make Srash tell him anything about this particular technology. On this topic the Sharks seemed far more back holding than on others.

Once with a caustically pitch, Srash said that when the Galra possessed the necessity for developing Slipstream engines, they would have instead of clinging to their _outdated_ Hyperdrive. Arrogance and pride filled all of his words in that moment leaving Prorok without response.

Although the Sharks were part of the Galra Empire, it was clear that they saw themselves more as _part_ of the Empire instead of underlings. A nuisance of minimal value from Prorok’s point of view as it helped him to hold the Sharks on a short leash by giving them a certain free space while he made it clear to Srash, more than clear that he had no qualms to whatever the Sharks hoarded claim with force.

 

 

Srash stood at the flight-control’s circular window on the top level of the base. The Galra working undisturbed in the background paid no attention to the Shark who was only standing there drinking a green liquid out of a bottle.

“Any idea what he’s doing there?” one Galra asked the other.

“Looks like he’s….looking outside.” the other Galra meant to the asking.

Both soldiers shrugged only and went back to work.

 

Four pilots, those who escorted Captain Srash to Varikkan entered the room guided by two Sentrys.

“Captain!” one of them yelled excited prompting Srash to turn to the left watching the four approaching him. “We would like to know, when we can return to the Ronin.”

Just as he was about answer Commander Prorok joined the party. “Captain, I may have an..assignment for you.”

Assignment? For a Captain? All of the pilots showed a face as if their captain just received a sever insult since it came from a subordinate person by their standards with an commanding pitch in his voice.

Against their expectations, Captain Srash showed himself in thrall towards the Galra. “I am all ears, Commander.”

 

“You will go to the Venur-System and prepare the local folk for their annexation by the Galra Empire.” Prorok ordered Srash having his gaze fixed on the man equal to his height.

Again the Shark had this courteous smile hiding his teeth with an obedient look and proud boy language.

Prorok was close to laugh, suppressed it however so the Shark had no chance to spur his vanity.

 

“Consider it done, Commander. Vrepit Sa.” Srash responded with the casual Galra-Salute by the end of his sentence repeated from his escort once their captain glanced at them over his shoulder.

“Vrepit Sa.”

On their way out of the flight control Prorok could only smile namely over how Srash’s officers ruffled at first against saluting him and then were reminded with a single glare _who_ was in charge and to whom they had to obey.

 

 

Returning to their fighters one of the four pilots asked Srash why he presentend himself so obedient toward the Galra-Commander which was explained by the Captain that it’s a way a chain of command functions.

“Now we are part of the Galra Empire. Indeed, we might have some kind of freedom as others yet the Galra surely will take it from us just like that.” Srash said snapping his fingers at the last three words. “Pilot-Uniform.” His bracelet flashed changing his captain’s suit to the previous worn pilot suit.

“It’s important to stay honest with our protocols, respecting the Galra’s command chain as well as our own and contribute our part to the common wealth.

 

They entered the landing platform which currently has almost been free of fog as the same pilot wanted to know if this was really conform to the statutes of the Shark-Commonwealth.

Now Srash came to a halt, turned around to the pilot to lay a hand onto his shoulder before giving him and his comrades as well a lecture about the Shark-Commonwealth: “The Shark-Commonwealth is built on loyalty. It is the fundament on which our ancestors build, defended and died for. It is our duty to meet the Galra Empire with our loyalty so they won’t see us as one of their lackeys, but as a close to _equal_ instead. _This_ is conforming to the statutes of the Shark-Commonwealth.”

Idealism was gushing in the Shark-Captain’s voice which not just only let the skeptical pilot, but also the other three salute with their left hand to their forehead.

“To the Commonwealth!”

 

Srash saluted them repeating their words with pride swelling in his chest: “To the Commonwealth!”


	4. Venur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To this chapter I can highly recommed to listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPTCq3LiZSE&feature=youtu.be) here for the first part of the chapter because from my perspective it captures the scenery perfectly.   
> And for the Venura, I took the liberty and re-purposed an old [character design](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dlcav1qoelz5c9r/1364431379.tojo-the-thief_drakins.png?dl=0) of an adoptable character I bought back in.....2013 I guess but never really used until now when I came up with the Venura~

Venuran children ran through the streets, carefree playing cops and robbers. At the corner of the street a new building has been raise. A school done to the half shining russet like the rest of the town with a silver-white scaffolding surrounded, made out of Tyrakium.

Relentless, the sun shine down onto the lizard people with their olive and zinc yellow scales and azure blue eyes who were not bothered from it.

A Venura’s beard displayed as he jumped up in happiness watching his daughter making her first steps. He grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up into the sun shining through her small beard.

 

End of shift at the mine. Hundreds of miners came out of the tunnels covered in sweat, dust, dirt and some with some blood as well, talking, singing and humming. Next to them a train of carts full with Tyrakium-ore drove along, a silver treasure reward of their hard work.

Some of them could not wait to go back to the mines the next day.

 

Within the center of the Venura’s capital city, a giant monument with ten statues in heroic poses.

Ten Sharks stood there with bodies made out of pure Tyrakium with a bronze made plate set to the podium with an engraving saying:

_The glorious Ten – may our loyalty honor their sacrifice for all eternity_

 

 

“Leaving Slipstream in three, two, one, now!”

A violet shimmering Slipstream-channel opened left by the starship Ronin setting a straight course to Venur.

Captain Srash laughed right after his ship was back in normal space. Now was his fifth Slipstream-flight and each time he had this feeling as if no time passed or only so less that noticing it would have been a miracle.

If he had the time, he might discuss this with Sha’ark but this was a luxury for another time since now all his attention has to be for the task ahead of him.

 

Commander Prorok of the Galra Empire, who conquered Srash’s people the Sharks as well as their “brother kind” the Sa’hai, ordered the captain of the Ronin to prepare the Venura, former members of the Shark-Commonwealth over seven hundred years ago for the arrival of their new overlords, the Galra Empire namely.

 

Ronin performed a preliminary scan of the six planets big system reporting to his captain that aside of the Venura’s home another planet was inhabited. “Venur Two possess a population of several ten-thousand.”

Impressed did Srash thought about how a race of simple miners worked themselves up to a space travelling although it seems that the Venura were at the very beginning of it. Sensors indicated that none of the small ships flying between the planets was capable of being faster than simple underlight speed.

“Well then, let’s get to work!” Srash announced opening a ship-wide channel to the crew of the Ronin: “All hands, parade mode! Fighter squadrons twenty-four to thirty prepare for departure immediately.”

Festive music rung out of the speakers throughout the ship, the entire crew manned their stations as fighters left the warship Ronin of the Shark-Commonwealth closing in to the Venura’s home-world in a parade like formation.

 

 

“Is it true! A Shark-ship is coming to us?” the Venura asked in a low voice through his home as his partner put a finger onto his lips. “Not so loud, little one just fell asleep!”

Apologizing did he raise his hands as his eyes locked on to the television with the newscaster barely able to contain their excitement as they reported the “Return of the Sharks” with a more or less blurred image of an Imperial High-class vessel made by one of the orbital satellites.

Both Venura stood only there eying the television as they carefully slow took each other’s hand then holding them firm.

 

 

On board of the Ronin, the pilots hasted to their fighters, squadrons twenty-four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and thirty flew out of the hangar forming up to a giant V-formation in front of their mothership flying behind them full of pride.

“Looks like the Venura noticed us. Both home world and colony are _partying_.” Ronin reported attempting to imitate surprise; even if Avatars were alive in a certain way, they had no spark in the eyes to truly express emotions or familiar expressions convincingly.

 

“Considering our past with them, it is not surprising.” Srash pointed out who ordered the preparation of four cargo shuttles and one shuttle for officers. “Ronin, you’re coming with me to Venura. Send a coded message to Commander Prorok telling him that he can join us in twenty-seven hours.”

Ronin raised an eyebrow questioning if he shall use this kind of phrasing. It sounded like he trying make a joke which could also been sarcasm given his pitch.

“Let it sound like we prepared this system to be taken over by the mighty Galra Empire. But don’t exaggerate it.” Srash returned with a smile.

 

“Message send, with the appropriate formulation.” Ronin told Srash who called him to follow so they could, as he said it “visit some old friends.”


	5. Old friends

Although being night time, streets on Venur shined as bright as if it was day. Euphoria filled the Venura what turned into booming jubilance as a squadron of Chimaera-fighters flew over them drawing a spectacular firework behind.

 

At the capitol, a group of thousands assembled around the plaza on which a shuttle with Captain Srash and Ship’s-Avatar Ronin on board accompanied by two cargo shuttles filled with food to the brim.

First landing were the fighters, two of each side of the plaza with their squadron-leader relatively centric keeping the crowd symbolic away from the now coming down shuttles. Here, the officer’s shuttle builds the tip whilst the other two landed on each of the wing’s sides.

 

“Showtime.” Srash said raising his eyebrows excited and leaving the shuttle as first over the lowered ramp.

 

 

Bathing in the applause of the many, Captain Srash and Ronin walked up the plaza already awaited by an Venura wearing gallant clothes. It was the President, Kalem who watched the approaching Sharks until they got down to their knees with lowered head in front of the one meter and fifty tall lizard.

An old Shark-tradition on which the commanding and executive officer of a starship bowed down to respect the welcome of their hosts.

 

“Arise your head, captain.” President Kalem spoke with smooth voice.

Srash rose his head up to the Venura who offered him his three fingered hand which the Shark took with pleasure.

Ronin registered that the applause in response to this gesture increased by about fourty-five-point-three percent.

 

Walking next to President Kalem through the capitol, Captain Srash kept walking speed with the much smaller Venura who looked up to the two meters and ten tall Shark.

It was the first time for him to see a _real_ Shark. And as it stood in the history books or he was told in tales from his parents and grandparents, the Shark Srash as well as the Shark Ronin had the appearance of a hero walking next to him, President Kalem of the Venura taking him just with their sheer presence.

Whilst on the outside, on the plaza of the capitol, gifts from the Sharks were handed out to the Venura in the form of food, the president moved his attention to the Shark-Captain to ask a question: “What is the reason for your appearance, Captain? Is it our new ability for travelling to the stars?”

Srash presented himself to be proud of the Venura for making this step in their evolution, yet it was not the reason for why he and the Ronin came here. “In fact, Mister President, the reason is another. Namely that the Shark-Commonwealth is returning, as part of another realm beyond the stars.”

The president’s beard began to display as he heard that and asked another question: “Who are they?”

 

“They call themselves the _Galra Empire_ and with their aid, we will bring back the old shine of the Shark-Commonwealth.”

 

 

Forced to hold at the railing of his stage on the bridge, Commander Prorok grunted unpleased as his ship came out of hyperspace rather ungentle; just as they came close to the Venur-System, the ship met what Prorok might call a _squall line_ in space.

“That Shark lead us into a trap!” Lieutenant Thace screamed furious checking his screen currently overwhelmed with reports from all over the ship. Energy failures, mild hull fractures and the engines taking damage from this “wild” ride.

Gritting his teeth with an angered expression looming on his furry face, Commander Prorok ordered to set course to Venura immediately.

 

Srash had some things to explain.

 

 

Just this moment, Ronin got messaged from the ship, quasi of himself that a Galra-Battlecruiser entered the system and was on route to the planet.

“On point.” as Srash meant after Ronin reported this to him. They were both inside of the capitol to protect themselves from the midday sun and outside temperatures of thirty-eight degrees. Both would have been quite dangerous for such a rather cold-blooded species as the Sharks were.

On the contrary, this hellish weather for the Sharks was _beautiful_ for the Venura who lived and worked under their sun. Only exception was Ronin, who just stood there amused because of this situation since for him, an Android, temperatures as hot as on Venur were just harmless as the minus two-hundred-seventy degrees in space. Still the Avatar of the warship Ronin imitated the organic behavior of searching protection from the sun.

 

“Message from the Ronin: The Galra arrived in the orbit. They started a shuttlecraft escorted by a squadron of fighters. And Captain, I am told to inform you that Commander Prorok demands to have a one-to-one conversation with you after their meeting with the president.” Ronin informed whereas the Captain pointed out that it was strange when Ronin talked about himself, the ship, in third person.

The Avatar with the red strands at the frontal area of his black hairs merely shrugged defending himself by saying that he was only trying to act _natural_.

Srash nodded it off before they both went to the plaza in front of the capitol on which the five fighters and three shuttles of the Sharks still were. Their silver-shaded hulls sparkled in the sunlight until they shortly were overlaid with a shadow caused by the black-purple Galra-shuttle that showy landed in front of the shuttle Captain Srash came with.

 

President Kalem, Captain Srash and Ship’s Avatar Ronin bowed down to the Galra-Commander Prorok right after he left the shuttle. He squinted his yellow eyes because of that bright sun already feeling the heat nearly cooking him in his armor.

Already, he hated this planet.

 

 

“Commander Prorok, welcome on Venur!” President Kalem greeted the also giant Galra in front of him who compared to the Sharks made a very sinister and malicious impression to him.

His body language with those yellow eyes glaring down to him, the two fangs looming out of his bottom lip and this ominous black armor he wore caused his beard to slightly rise in fear.

He did not like this man.

“Please, follow me inside the capitol.”

The president built the tip when he and the other three crested up copper-colored stairs, behind him were the Captain and the Commander to his right while Ronin made the end of the formation.

 

“We have to talk. _Immediately_.” Prorok grunted into Srash’s pointy ear, a threatening tone in his voice.

Srash only nodded.

 

“Mister President, would you please excuse me and the Commander for a moment?” Srash inquired which let the president hesitate for a brief blink but then he glanced at the Galra he agreed. The less time he had spent with this _villain_ , the better.

“Until then, I will organize a little drink for us. Mister Ronin, would you be so kind and help me with that?”

Ronin saw to his Captain, waited until he nodded before answering this request: “It will be my pleasure, Mister President. Captain.” Ronin followed the Venura down the hallway while his captain together with the Galra whose aggressive pitch in both previous messaged, as well as when they walked up the stairs, brought him on high alert.

 

 

In a secluded corridor of the capitol entered by Srash and Prorok, Srash could not even finish his question “Now Commander, what is it you-“ since Prorok violently grabbed the collar of his uniform manhandling him against the wall with a dark glare straight into his green eyes.


	6. Loyalty, boon and bane

Seconds that felt like an eternity in which Commander Prorok pinned Captain Srash with both his clawed hands against the wall. Few centimeters above the floor did the Galra held the Shark growling at him menacing: “You have ONE chance to explain what happened to my ship!”

 

Srash’s green eyes did not turn away from Prorok’s yellow whose thick eyebrows furrowed together in anger. He felt the enormous strength of the man who pressed him against the wall and took the unspoken threat serious.

“It’s a cosmic storm which makes travelling with hyper drive in a radius of at least one light year around the system impossible.” Srash answered with strain in the voice given the circumstances he was in.

“Why did you not tell me about this? I could kill you immediately for this treachery!” Prorok firmed his grip yet his expectations directing to make Srash show fear met nothing else than absolute transcendence.

 

“Because were the ones who created this storm.” honesty, one of the Shark’s greatest virtues, was in what Srash said.

And as much as Prorok tried to sense a lie or half-truth at least, all that he could do after another study of Srash’s green-grey face with a stern glance in those green eyes without fear was to drop the Shark back onto the floor.

“You? You did this? How?” still angry, less in rage Prorok asked a question whilst Srash adjusted the collar of his uniform.

“By detonating the engine cores of several hundreds of ships, both ours and our enemy’s in a radius of one light year around the Venur-System. By doing so, we ensured that no non-Slipstream-capable species would threaten the Venura.”

 

Dim sunlight rayed into the copper-colored hallway Prorok stood while Srash slightly stood in the shadow of that light. He added that this method was again used by the Shark Commonwealth to end the war seven hundred years ago.

Prorok saved another question, all needed as answer was this ice cold, self-confident glance in Srash’s eyes.

 

“Now with this explained, shall we return to the president? I am sure that he already has an exciting drink prepared for us.” Srash proposed acting like Prorok hadn’t pressed him against the wall minutes before threatening to kill the Shark.

“Please, Captain, go ahead.” Prorok responded agreeing, both eyes at Srash who offered him a friendly and toothy smile making the Galra’s neck hair stand up.

 

 

“Let us have a toast!” President Kalem announced holding that amber-made glass in his four-fingered hand. He and his honor guests from both the Shark Commonwealth and of course from the Galra Empire to which now the Venura on behalf of the Sharks were part of as well sat at the circular table in the capitol’s dining room.

“To the Shark Commonwealth and the Galra Empire! May they lead us Venura into a new era of prosperity.”

 

“Vrepit Sa.” Commander prorok said with his glass raised.

“Vrepit Sa.” did Captain Srash and Ronin repeated right after Prorok said it.

 

Following they drank the so called drink Kadov which according to president Kalem was made out of an in the earth growing tuber.

Indeed, an interesting information which did not fascinate Commander Prorok as the view of what the ship avatar Ronin just did!

Like any other ordinary, living person did he drink out of his glass even imitating an at first disgusted then savoring reaction to the drink.

A drinking machine, pardon, a drinking warship. Prorok seriously thought that in his thirty years in duty for the Empire let him see everything. Obviously, he was mistaken.

 

 

After the drink, the president was eager to tell Commander Prorok the story how Venura and Sharks met over a millennium ago.

It was a Shark-vessel named _Sefra_ which landed on Venura making first contact with the compared to them primitive Venura one thousand and three hundred years ago.

Despite the technological and cultural differences, the lizard-like race was treated with respect and offered help since the Venura back then were a masterly mining-community, according to Srash two hundred years ahead of what the Sharks were capable off to that time, yet their people of almost one million was incapable of feeding all of them given the nature of this planet. A dryland with rocks and deserts shaded in rust, copper and bronze without enough vegetation to fill each of their stomachs.

At his dire time for the people of Venur, they were close to sacrifice half of their population to ensure the survival of the other half.

A gruesome fate avoided with the arrival of the Sharks.

By using the mining technology of the Venura and crossing local kinds of fruit and vegetable with those of Nanaue leading to access of thousands of hectares below the earth on which the Venura could grow food for the triple of the population to that time.

 

Prorok swung his glass filled with Kadov, looked impressed until he asked what the Sharks got in return for their _generosity_.

“The only good we have: Tyrakium.” Kalem answered to the question.

Immediately, Captain Srash saw over the table at Prok who innocently sat there with an “Aha” expression on his mauve-furred face and yellow eyes glancing at the Shark’s direction, saw how he was eying him and smirked.

“But also our loyalty after being made the first member of the Shark Commonwealth, to which we are still members.”

Now it was Srash who smirked at Prorok as he did seconds before. He enjoyed to see the Galra in embarrassment caused by someone who managed to reach his size with their height. It made the Kadov even more tasteful!

 

 “Mister President, am I right in assuming that Captain Srash and mister Ronin are the first Sharks you and the rest your people ever saw?” Prorok presumed to ask what President Kalem answered with a “Yes.”

“Since eight hundred years, you neither saw a Shark nor heard anything from the Shark-Commonwealth?”

“Your question, Commander?” Kalem asked curious whereupon Prorok wanted to know how he and his people could be loyal to a race they have not seen for more than eight hundred years.

 

Kalem put his glass onto the table, stood up from his chair requesting Commander Prorok to follow him so he can take a look on something very important.

A painting, less than ten meters behind the chair of the president. It seemed to be the answer to Commander Prorok’s question.

 

Ten Sharks wearing uniforms similar to what Srash wore standing there smiling and in heroic pose. Below that picture’s frame was a graving which Kalem translated for the Galra:

“The glorious ten – may our loyalty honor their sacrifice for all eternity.”

 

 

Commander Prorok and Captain Srash walked alone through the capitol of Venur. At the horizon, the sun set down painting the city in orange and red light.

 

“Is it true? Is it true what that painting said?” Prorok asked Srash another time what was answered with a nod and no care to the skeptical undertone of the Galra.

“Damon, Vixen, Elan, Na’wel, Io, Karis, Kan’yu, Sola, Lora and Bamer. Those were the names of the ten captains who back in the war held the line over Venur. They protected the Venura in return for their loyalty since it was them who’re holding to us.” Srash told, pride in the voice, a smile decorating his face whilst Prorok listened to them.

 

Nine hundred and seventy years ago, the Sharks handed their hyper drive technology to one of the Commowealth’s member races. Fifty years later did they used it for realize their own lust for conquest. Srash called it a “Century of Suffering” what lead to the destruction of the Shark Commonwealth, a realm with a size of four sectors and fourteen races lead by the Sharks.

Through a mass detonation of engine cores, Slipstream cores, the Sharks ended the war by the same way they used to secure the Venur-System. According to Srash, who knew it from the historical archives of the Sharks, a radius of five light years was turned into the same squall line which was around this system, even worse.

“No ship can enter or leave that system, neither with hyper drive, nor Slipstream.”

 

“We would have wiped them out, as the Alteans were wiped from existence by Emperor Zarkon.” Prorok commented this story. Making short process.

Srash laughed, agreed, then gave the reason for this _mild_ treatment: “Our ancestors surely had the same idea. Yet they decided against it and instead condemned those who were responsible for the death of billions to be locked away for all eternity.”

For Prorok, this was a sign of weakness yet he was not saying it out loud.

Exterminating this enemy Srash was not even naming would have been a better warning example but from the way Srash told this story, Prorok assumed that the Sharks to that time simply were at the end of their powers after fighting in a war for a century.

 

Now the Galra understood why the Sharks three months ago did not put up a fight as he entered this system. “Survival instinct”, that is how Srash called it back then, but in regard to what he learned today, it was more than just that. Much more.

Boon and Bane of the loyalty the Sharks were ready to pay for their loyalty to the Venura, the only race loyal to a long passed realm.

Then, today,

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I just right now had to make some changes in the numbers of years for certain events because that changed during my preparations for the big story. Might be easy to say that the year these chapters are playing is 2304. My first time table back then looked different to the one I am using now which explained why I had to make those edits here and there or the entire thing wouldn't make sense afterwards. Note to myself to write this down so I won't forget it. 
> 
> And now some shame on me because I had a summary chapter planned but I failed to write it. Usually I say that I promise to do that afterwards but I think that I might not fulfill that promise so I put it in the "maybe" category. 
> 
> Last but not least, I really hope that you liked this part of the story and tell me your thoughts down below in the comment section. I really appreciate that. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the third part coming at the end of November!


End file.
